


Filthy Little Blood Traitor

by KQHazel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Slytherin Reader, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Draco, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQHazel/pseuds/KQHazel
Summary: *He pressed his lips together, not letting himself moan in case you noticed him and, Merlin, this was so wrong of him...*~~~Draco’s last minute change of plans result in him catching you in a compromising position and he can’t get you out of his mind.Alternatively, you make Draco your bitch xo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Study Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Chapter includes...  
> • non-consensual voyeurism

Draco drummed his fingers against the desk, rereading the same line he had been reading for the past twenty minutes. The others had only left less than a few hours before, but he already felt sick with boredom, the words of his textbook seemed as foreign to him as Parseltongue as he tried to get the information to sink into his brain.

His decision to stay at Hogwarts over winter break was, truth be told, not his decision. All packed up and ready to go, his eagle owl had flown in through the window not more than an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to take him home, with a letter from home telling him that his father had sudden urgent business and his mother was also rather busy with 'something' so it was best for him to just stay behind.

He had shrugged it off casually, Blaise and Pansy eyeing him up for a reaction, but admittedly he was disappointed not to be home over winter break. They didn't celebrate Christmas, so there was no loss there, but he did miss his mother even if he would never say it aloud because wouldn't that be _embarrassing_?

There was only one other Slytherin that was staying behind over the holidays, and that was you. He had overheard you mentioning having the common room to yourself and made some remark that earned him the finger, and then Blaise had implied that maybe your 'stupid blood traitor brain' could be fixed if you just had a good wank and Draco had laughed half-heartedly because, as much as he liked to pretend he was a suave womaniser, the reality was that he had grown up in a conservative household and the idea of sex and women were actually quite baffling to him.

Draco wondered, frowning at his pillow, whether or not you were in the common room now. He doubted you knew about his change of plans and he was sure you would be annoyed to discover your alone time was ruined. Yes, pestering you would be more fun than sitting there, alone and lonely. He picked up his books to create the illusion he wanted to study in the common room, not just to talk to you. Irritate you, that is.

He was halfway down the steps when he heard a noise, muffled through the wall, but unmistakable. Crying? Screaming? His hand hovered over his wand as he considered turning on his heel and bolting up to his dormitory. Then there was another sound.

"Fuck," you cried out.

He knew it was you because no one else was there and he recognised your voice now, sort of. You sounded different. You voice was raspier, lower, and it sounded as if you were panting.

Slowly, he crept down the last few steps and peered his face out from the wall to see. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of you, naked bar a pair of black lace-trimmed panties which you had your hand in and seemed to be touching yourself under.

Draco watched, fascinated as your other hand moved to your breasts, squeezing playfully. Your moans got louder.

An uncomfortable bulge formed beneath his trousers and he realised how much he was aching, watching your body in the flickering light of the Slytherin fireplace. He palmed himself through his trousers, but it wasn't enough. Quickly and quietly, he undid his black belt and pulled himself free from his restricting pants.

Slowly at first, he rubbed himself to the sight of you, your back arched, and chest rising and falling with every deep breath. He watched as your hand increased speed and he copied, going faster on himself. He put one palm to the wall to brace himself.

He pressed his lips together, not letting himself moan in case you noticed him and, _Merlin_ , this was so wrong of him...

He watched your body convulse as you let out one final cry, and your body went limp. He couldn't make out your face very well, but you threw your head back in pleasure. Seconds later, as he bit down hard on his own lips to prevent himself making any noise, he came hard, his hot cum spraying the Slytherin walls.

Draco looked at it for a moment, trying to remember the spell he used to clean such things, but his mind felt foggy and he just wanted to collapse. With a moment of relief, he remembered the charm and pulled out his wand to whisper the incantation.

"Hello," you called, your voice high with panic. "Is someone there?"

You wrapped your robe around yourself hurriedly and poked your head up the staircase, but Draco was already gone, back sliding against the door and asking himself if he imagined the whole thing.


	2. Cum For Me, Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter includes:  
> • light choking  
> • dry humping  
> • fingering  
> • cumming in pants

Draco went for breakfast early the next morning, hoping to miss you. When he got to the hall, however, you were already there. He missed you at first glance because you were sitting at Ravenclaw table instead of your own. Granted, that was common for students when most of the class were away, but something didn't feel right to him about sitting anywhere but the designated Slytherin table. It felt like a betrayal.

He paused and watched you laughing at something your friend had said, your head thrown back in a fit of giggles. It made him think of how you had thrown your head back the night before, but you had made another noise then.

The sound of your moans rang through his ears. He thought about how you looked, how you sounded... He hadn't stopped thinking about it in all honesty. Even just afterwards, when he was back in his dormitory, he had felt himself get more and more turned on by the thought of what he had seen and he touched himself again, wishing it was your hand on his-

 _No, no, no._ You were a blood traitor and you disgusted him completely. Right? Definitely.

You looked up and his eyes widened in alarm. There was a moment where you didn't seem to think anything of it, but then your brows furrowed in thought. You gasped, slapping a hand over your mouth. That was it, he was done for.

Deciding he would rather starve, he quickly escaped the hall and headed for the library.

***

It was dark before he dared go back to his dormitory, knowing you could be there in the common room waiting for him. His mind wandered to the last time he had seen you in the common room, all sweaty and naked and-

_Blood traitor. Blood traitor. Blood traitor._

"Anguis," he muttered the password and stepped into the common room.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw the room was empty and he laughed to himself, feeling a little foolish about being so anxious to come in. He headed towards the dormitories.

As he went to round the corners, you flew out in surprise attack and pushed him backwards into the wall. You held your fingers firmly around his pale neck, pinning him against the wall. The tip of your wand jabbed his ribs.

"What did you see?"

"What?" spluttered Draco. "I didn't-"

"Cut the shit," you demanded. "I heard a voice last night. Thought I imagined it, but it was you, wasn't it?"

Draco tried to think of something else: Snape's hair, the giant squid, Dobby's sock... Boy, you were close? Did you not notice how you were practically against him? Your hand gripped his throat and he found that he strangely enjoyed the feeling.

_Snape. Squid. Dobby._

He composed himself and grinned. "Well, there wasn't _much_ to see."

Your face grew hot with anger. "So what? I suppose you're going to tell everyone?"

It had never occurred to him before. He considered it, but decided it would probably be more hassle. After all, then he would have to lie about himself, too, and how he had watched you and touched himself and how he wanted you.

_Merlin, you were close._

"Maybe I will," he dared. "Reckon everyone'd have a good laugh about it."

You paused. "Maybe I'll change the story. Tell everyone that I caught you wanking off in the common room."

Your words weren't explicit, but the fact you were talking about him touching himself when you were so close. He pushed himself back even further into the wall, worried you might feel him against your stomach but also sort of hoping that you would.

"As if anyone would believe that," he scoffed. "No one trusts you as is, _little blood traitor._ "

You let out a small gasp and Draco's cheeks went pink. You were against him or, rather, he was against you. His hard cock was poking into you and you looked down to see the tent that had formed in his trousers.

Draco's mouth gaped like a codfish, he looked startled. Your wand was digging deeper into him. You didn't pull away.

"Last night," you muttered. "You watched me, didn't you?"

"As if I'd want to see that," sneered Draco. "Disgusting."

"You think I'm disgusting?" you cocked an eyebrow. "Your dick doesn't seem to think so."

Draco swallowed. She was making fun of him. He hated that. If there was one thing he was, it was proud, but for some reason the teasing didn't make him feel angry. It made him feel something else entirely.

"I was just thinking about someone else," he said stupidly. "Not you. It's not because of you."

"Really, Draco?" you said and he almost jumped at the sound of his name on your lips because you only called him by his surname. "Because I think you saw me touching myself and you liked it, didn't you?"

"No," his voice came out weak.

"Liked watching me cum," you continued. "Did you touch yourself, too?"

Your wand returned to your pocket and your hand lowered from his neck. If he wanted to, there was nothing stopping him from leaving now. He was certainly stronger than you.

"I-" he breathed. "No. I would never."

You traced your finger down his neck and collarbone, all the way down to his belt. He didn't stop you. Looking at his face, you pushed your palm gently against his groin and he let out an involuntary whimper.

He looked at you, his stormy eyes had lost their smug appearance and instead he looked pleading. He was at your mercy and you liked that very much.

"Did you," your voice is low as you repeat yourself. "touch yourself?"

"Yes," he blurted then pressed his lips together as if to silence himself too late.

"When you were watching me?"

You felt warmth spread between your thighs when he nodded feebly.

"And after," he admitted quietly. "In my room."

"Did you cum for me, Draco?"

"Yes," he answered. "Twice."

You grinned devilishly at the idea that he had made himself cum, not just once, but twice in one night just thinking of you. You pulled away from him and, for a powerful moment, he looked disappointed, but then you took his hand and led him up the staircase towards the boys' dormitories.

He followed behind you obediently, watching your hips sway ahead of him with every step. Did you always wear this skirt on non-uniform days? He felt he would noticed how short it was, if you had, because from his angle behind you on the steps, he could just about catch a glimpse of pink panties through the black nylon tights stretched around your thighs. He licked his lips.

You scanned the silver plaques across the doors, looking for the engraving you were looking for. You found it.

_Malfoy, Draco_

It was sandwiched between _Zabini, Blaise_ and _Goyle, Gregory._ She pushed him into the door and it flew open, Draco stumbling behind. He looked at you, unmoving, waiting.

"Where did you cum for me?" you asked and he gestured towards the bed nearest the window. "Is that your bed?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Get on it."

Draco scrambled backwards so quickly that you couldn't help but let out a cruel laugh. _This_ was Draco Malfoy? Gobby, snobby, arrogant Malfoy who hated to be looked down on or pushed around.

Without taking your gaze from the bulge in his trousers, you hooked your fingers into the hem of your grey jumper and pulled it over your head. Draco's jaw slacked, his eyes shamelessly taking you in.

"You want to touch me, Draco?" you purred and he nodded. "Use your words, Draco, like a good boy."

"I want to," he iterated.

"Want to what?" you frowned. "You'll have to ask me nicely."

"I want to touch you," he said desperately, kneading his cock through the fabric. "Let me touch you."

"What's the magic word?" you pressed, sitting at the edge of his bed.

He regained some form of normalcy and spat out, "Please."

"Now was that so hard?" you chuckled as you undid the shoelaces on your sneakers.

Draco was now staring at your shoes. _Converse_. He didn't know many non-Wizarding companies, but he knew that they were a muggle corporation. It seemed to dawn on him that you were a muggle sympathiser, a blood traitor. That was bad. What was he doing? What if his father heard about this?

But then you were on top of him and the thought disapparated. Your knees were on either side of his hips as you straddled him, your body pressed against his. He ogled your chest from the new angle, his chest so close to yours that your breasts were pushing out from your black lace bra.

"Waiting for an invitation?" you teased.

"May I?" whispered Draco.

You laughed at the politeness of it all. You really did double take because surely this was not the Draco you knew? This was some creep with polyjuice potion or something. Honestly, though, you didn't particularly care in that moment.

"Touch me."

He didn't hesitate like you thought he would, his hands shot up fast and he was grabbing at you greedily and you realised with glee, despite all his talk, this was definitely the first time he had been with a girl in this way because his fumbling was the work of an amateur who had never touched a woman.

"Aw," you cooed condescendingly. "Never touched a girl's tits before?"

He reddened. "Of course I have."

"No, you haven't," you called his bluff, pulling his hands away. "Admit it, Draco. You've never touched a woman before, not like this."

"I have," he insisted but he looked saddened by the loss of your touch.

"You don't get more until you tell me the truth," you leaned until your lips brushed his ear. "Have you ever touched a woman like this before?"

He shuddered, your breath sending a shiver down his spine. "No, I haven't."

You released his hands and they immediately resumed their work. You lowered your lips to the nape of his neck, trailing kisses down to his shoulder. He groaned and you smiled proudly into his skin. You pushed your hips against him, rubbing yourself against his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," he moaned, his hands roaming more of your body, groping at your arse and hips.

"What was that, Draco?" you said, stopping abruptly and he let out another whisper. "You want to stop?"

"No," he whined needily. "Don't."

You could feel yourself get wetter. Seeing him that way, it made you feel euphoric, desirable. He wanted you. He needed you.

"Don't what?" you poked.

"Don't stop," he faltered before adding, "please."

"Good boy," you said and you resumed what you had been doing before, your hands now dropping to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He lowered his arms to allow you to slip it off of him before jumping back to you as soon as possible.

"Take my bra off." You demanded and he looked up at you, eyes wide and nodded.

He fumbled with the clasp behind your back awkwardly until it clicked. The straps fell from your shoulder and he cast it aside, looking down at your exposed chest, mouth gaping.

"Tell me you've at least _seen_ a pair of tits," you teased.

"Yeah, actually," he smirked. "Yours. Last night."

"I thought there was nothing to see?" You said, reminding him of his remark. "Did you lie?"

"I saw everything," he ran a thumb over your hardened nipples and you moaned. "I saw you with just those black panties and your tits bounced when you moaned."

"How did I look?"

"Perfect," he breathed and now he was the one kissing your neck, his hand back to your breast while his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer.

Your heart sped up a little. Odd choice of adjective for a fling. Perfect. Not 'sexy' or 'hot.'

Draco cursed himself inwardly as he nipped at your flesh, but didn't let it show. You moaned and his kisses became deeper.

"Do you like making me moan for you, Draco?" You asked, feeling yourself throb desperately as you jerked against him.

"Yes, [Y/N]," he growled between kisses and the sound of him saying your name like that while doing what he was doing was enough to elicit another moan.

"Touch me."

"I'm already-" he smiled slightly. "Oh."

"Hurry up about before I change my mind," you spat.

He unzipped the side of your skirt and moved his hand into the waistband of it, then your tights and finally your panties.

Draco paused, accessing the situation. So far, you hadn't really done anything too much, had you? Sure, you dry humped a _little_ and he had seen your tits, but nothing you couldn't come back from.

"Fuck's sake." You rolled your eyes. "Do you think I've got teeth down there or something?"

"Merlin, you're impatient," he mocked. "Who's needy now?"

You took a fistful of his white blonde hair, yanking his head back. "You say one more thing like that, and I go back to my dorm and you can take care of yourself. Understand?"

"Yes," he grunted as you released him. "I'm sorry. Please can I touch you."

And his compliance would have been startling if it hadn't been so fucking hot. There was no edge to his voice now, just a pleading whisper.

You nodded, not finding your words.

He pushed two fingers inside of you experimentally, bringing out a hum from your throat. His eyes flicked between your face and his fingers like he couldn't decide which he enjoyed to watch more. He chose your face.

"My clit," you said. "Use your thumb."

He frowned at you and you realised with equal amounts of amusement and dismay that he had no idea what that was, but there was something sexy about it. Like you were teaching him, moulding him into the perfect toy who knew what you liked and how to do it.

You reached down, enveloping his hand in yours, guiding him. Your eyes locked as you moved him in and out of you, and you moved his thumb to your clit, gently rubbing.

"Just like that," you told him, slipping your hand away. "Just like that, Draco."

It felt good, really good. A little clumsy, but it didn't seem to matter because the fact it wasn't your hand, it was someone else's hand, that made you enjoy it more. The fact it was Draco's hand? Well, it made it all the more wrong which made it feel all the better.

"Faster," you began grinding into him more urgently, desperate for his fingers to reach deeper inside of you.

"Fuck," grunted Draco. "[Y/N], Merlin, fuck... This is so wrong."

"Why is it wrong, Draco?" You asked and you didn't know why, but you wanted him to say it so badly. "Tell me."

"Because you're-" he shuddered beneath you, trying not to lose his pace. "You're a- a filthy-"

"Say it, Draco." You sounded desperate.

"-fucking blood traitor!" growled Draco.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Draco!" You cried out, feeling the release pool in your panties and around Draco's fingers.

You dug your trimmed fingernails into the warm flesh of his shoulders and dragged down. He pushed his fingers in you a few more times as you rode out the orgasm before pulling out entirely.

When you opened your eyes, his eyes were stuck to you. You could feel him squirm beneath you, desperate for his own release.

"Did you like watching me cum for you, Draco?" you asked, brushing his hair from his grey eyes. "How did I look?"

"You looked amazing," he grunted. "Saying my name... You're so hot."

"How do I taste?" You gestured to his fingers and he followed your gaze, his eyes widening. "Don't be shy, Draco. Suck your fingers clean and tell me how I taste."

He started with one finger, sucking on it slowly, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment but the throbbing of his cock told you he enjoyed it.

"Look at me, Draco," you ordered. "Look at me while you suck my filthy blood traitor cum off your fingers."

His gaze lifted and something seemed to spark behind his eyes. He shoved all three fingers in his mouth and sucked faster, looking into your eyes as he swallowed your cum.

Draco felt like he was on fire because this went against everything he had been told and he knew his family would kill him if they found out about this and that it was terrible and he should stop, but it was so brilliant that he couldn't give a flying snitch.

The back of his throat made a gagging noise before he pulled his fingers out, mostly clean.

"You taste sweet like crazyberry," he answered finally.

You leaned into his ear. "You like the taste of my dirty cum, Draco?"

"Yes," he agreed hastily. "I wish there was more."

"Let me see," you took his hand again, this time bringing it to your own mouth. You traced your tongue gently between his fingers and he watched you, mouth open in fascination, as you took his fingers in your mouth to suck the remainder of your cum from.

You regained your speed, grinding into his bulge in time with your sucking.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, his hips moving with yours. "Merlin, fuck, [Y/N]..."

"Does someone want to cum for the blood traitor?" You asked, leaning back and supporting yourself on his knees.

"Yes," he gasped. "Merlin, yes, please. I want to cum."

"Say it," you sneered. "You know what."

"Please," he whimpered, desperately pushing himself towards you. "Please, [Y/N], I want to cum for you. Please let me cum. I want to cum for a blood traitor. I'll do anything. Please."

"Such a good boy." You said as you increased the speed of your movements. "You can cum."

"Fuck," he groaned, his voice echoing throughout the common room. "Ah! Oh, fuck, [Y/N]! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, Draco."

"Ah!" Draco's body convulsed, and you felt the heat pool below you beneath the fabric of his pyjamas trousers. "Fuck. That was... amazing."

His face flushed and dazed, he slumped backwards into the oak headboard.

You smiled mischievously. "You tell anyone anything, and I'll let all of Slytherin know I made you cream your pants without even touching your cock. Got it?"

His mouth opened to protest, but you held a finger to his plump lips.

"I wonder," you faked a gasp. "What would your dear mummy and daddy say if they found out their precious, perfect pure blood spoiled himself cumming for a disgusting blood traitor like myself. It would be _awful_ if someone sent them an owl, informing them of this."

Draco was silent a moment. A rare thing. He nodded. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Good boy," you said a final time, planting a kiss of dominance on his blushing cheek.

Lifting yourself from his lap, you took a moment to admire the dark circle of his trousers where the cum had seeped through and smiled triumphantly. You bent over him, picking up his shirt.

"You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" you asked. "Green's my colour."

Without waiting for an answer, you slipped your arms into the shirt and pulled it around yourself before picking up your own top and making your way to the landing. You refused to look back, preferring to imagine Draco's dumbfounded expression as he watched you disappear through the door.

You had no idea he could be so submissive. It was a side to him you never imagined he had, but it was one you liked and, if there was one thing you knew, it was that you wanted to see more.

With a feeling of pride, you remembered that Draco was now covered in his own cum in his bed because of you for the second time in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!


End file.
